Ferriswheels
by Maid of Blood
Summary: The farewell to N shook her more than she would have thought. But now, a year later, she thinks she has forgotten about him as much as possible. Then she gets a letter in the mail... Total Ferriswheelshipping and minor Dualrivalshipping.
1. Prologue

**Well, I'm sure there are a lot of girls out there who, like me, finished Black and White and fell hoplessly in love with N. (Seriously, I love him more than my real crush. Pathetic right?) Well, this is a little different from some N/****Touko stories because I am using my character's name instead of Touko's. If you don't like it, go away. Okay, my boring drabble is over. Now on with the show!**

**BTW: if you think I own Pokemon,** **you are an idiot.**

Ember's POV

I batted with Ghetsis easily. The combined power of my Zekrom, Ideal, my Hydreigon, Thorn, and my Serperior, Napoleon couldn't be beat. My heart pounded through the entire thing. I wasn't nervous about the battle. I had powerful pokemon on my side and he was a foolish man to begin with.

My heart pounded because N seemed genuienly concerned about me. He had shouted my name just before the battle began. I glanced at him as I ordered Thorn to use Dragon Pulse. His eyes were wide and he looked paler than usual, his lips were parted and shaking. I tried to give him a reassuring smile as his father's Hydreigon fainted.

He didn't smile back. His face only seemed to rid its self of more color.

I finally knocked out Ghetsis's last Pokemon and stepped back.

N's POV

Though I tried to block out the harsh words of my father, some still slipped through my mental barrier.

"He's nothing more than a freak without a human heart!"

"Do you think you're going to get through to a warped person like that?"

I looked down at my chest. Could I not possess a heart? I put my hand over it and felt it beating. My heart was there and it kept me alive, but just barely.

I felt hot tears of shame well up in my eyes. I shut them quickly so that Ember wouldn't see.

Ember...

What was her deal? She goes through hell and back just to prove me wrong and then tries to give me some sweet smile attempt? I continued to stare at her untill I heard Alder addressing me.

"N... im sure you have much to think about. I know you were not pursuing the truth because of Ghetsis's manipulation, but because your heart was truley inspired. That is why you were able to meet the legendary Pokemon!" He said in a way that could've been compassionate. I wouldn't know, no one had ever shown compassion to me before.

"But..." I said, struggling for words. "I have no right to be the hero!"

"Is that so?" He challanged "What you and the legendary Pokemon are going to do from now on... That's important, wouldn't you say?"

I shook my head in disbelief. He was actually trying empathy! "Acting like you understand... Up till now, we've been fighting each other over our beliefs! Yet, despite that... Why?" I asked.

"N," He reasoned. "Even if we don't understand each other, that's not a reason to reject each other. There are two sides to any argument. Is there one point of view that has all the answers? Give it some thought."

Then the wandering champion nodded to me slowly and he and Cheren led my terrible father away.

Ember's POV

"N..." I said wistfully. I was trying so unbeliveably hard to hold back tears it was almost painful.

N said nothing for awhile. He simply stood there staring at his sneakers.

_Poor guy._ I thought. I felt guilt boil in my stomach and tasted bile in the back of my throat.

_But it had to happen... That's what happens when you refuse to listen to to reason._

"N," I tried again, reaching out to touch his shoulder. "I just want to say..."

He stepped back so he was out of my reach.

Suddenly his head flew up and his liquid emerald eyes met mine. "I want to talk to you about something." He said in a tone laced with sadness and, perhaps, excitement.

I smiled and nodded to show he had my attention.

N walked away and I instinctively followed. "It's about when I first met you in Accumula Town." He explained.

"I was shocked when I heard what your Pokemon was saying. I was shocked because that Pokemon said it liked you. It said it wanted to be with you." I blinked. How could that be suprising?

He shook his head and walked some more. "I couldnt understand it. I couldnt belive there were Pokemon that liked people. because, up until that moment, I'd never known a Pokemon like that.

He turned to look at me again. "The longer my journey continued, the more unsure I became. All I kept meeting were Pokemon and people who communicated with each other and helped one another. That was why I needed to confirm my beliefs by battling with you. I wanted to confront you hero-to-hero. I needed that more than anything." There was a pained expression across his face.

N turned away from me and walked away. This time I did not follow him. "There's no way a person like me, someone who understands only pokemon- no, actually... I didn't understand them, either."

"N-" I tried.

He held up a hand to silence me. "No way I could measure up to you when you had met so many Pokemon and were surrounded by friends... the champion has forgiven me, and... what I should do now is something I'll have to decide for myself."

His expression was unreadable as he turned to me yet again. "Ember! You said you have a dream... That dream... Make it come true! Wonderful dreams and ideals give you the power to change the world! If anyone can, it's you Ember! Well then... Farewell!"

"N!" I found myself practically shouting. "You don't have to go."

He pushed his cap up so it was out of his face. "I do. Perhaps Alder has forgiven me and maybe even you have. But others like Cheren and Bianca, or anyone for that matter, would have a difficult time accepting me as just another normal Unova citizen. Ember, thank you. You've shown me more truth than Ghetsis and Reshiram combine could've shown me."

Both he and I were blinking a lot more than normal.

"Now," He continued. "as soon as Reshiram recovers I'll be off." He winked. "I doubt that any Pokemon center will help me."

A lightbulb in my head flicked on.

"Here." I said as I reached into my bag. I handed him my last Max Revive and a Full Restore. "For Reshiram."

An unexpected grin broke out on his face. He released the unconsious dragon and revived it. He then did the most unexpected thing possible...

N Harmonia, king of the formiddible Team Plasma hugged me.

It was an awkward hug, almost unpracticed in a way. He hugged my shoulders, instead of my neck or waist, in a way that kinda hurt. I squirmed and he realized his mistake and moved his arms down to hug my torso.

I suddenly noticed that it felt like it was raining on my right shoulder.

_He's crying._ I realized with a shock.

I decided that that was an okay for me to let a few tears out myself.

After a moment he let go.

"Ember," He said as he wiped his eyes with his finger. "don't ever forget what I said about your dream."

He hopped onto his Reshiram and turned to look at me one last time.

"I'll come back." He promised. "I'm not sure when; but I will."

My hazel eyes met his emerald ones for the last time. "I'd like that." I said somewhat lamley.

In a blast of white hot fire N and Reshiram took to the skies and I watched them until even a miniscule speck in the sky was unseen.

For some reason, I broke down in heavy sobs.

I remembered one of the first things N had told me about himself.

_"I love ferris wheels."_

"Well N," I said to no one in particular. "wherever you're headed, I hope there's a ferris wheel."

That was a year ago.

**Wow, this is a bit long to be called a prolouge. It was only meant to be, like half a page. Oh well. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Letter

I awoke to the sound of a Braviary call in the distance. It was nearly a year after I caught Zekrom and brought Team Plasma to its demise. I got up from my soft Swana feather bed and changed into my usual trainer getup.

"Ember!" My mom called. "Cheren and Bianca are here!"

I stomped on the floor to let her know that I heard. "Damn." I muttered. I simply hated it when my friends showed up before I was ready.

I ran a brush several times through my unbeliveably thick hair. I ought to have had cut and out of the way but I loved it to much.

"Ember!" My mom called more sharply. "If you don't get your butt down here in the next ten seconds I will personally take this mail and shove it-"

"Comming Mom!" I yelled back quickly. I could hear Cheren and Bianca's laughter comming from the kitchen. I could smell waffles comming from there too.

I jogged down the stairs to meet my amazing friends. And my mom.

"Sup love-Pidoves?" I greeted the duo. They had been dating for three months exactly.

They just rolled their eyes and greeted me with standard "Hello's" and "Good morning's".

Cheren looked only slightly different from last year. He now had a little bit more muscle tone and he grew two inches. But no matter what he still dressed in that loose jacket and tie style.

Bianca, on the other hand, had really only grown in the boob and hair area. However, her style of clothing had changed since the day I felt obligated to tell her that green and orange don't really go together. She was now dressed in a black scoop neck sweater and wore skinny jeans and no hat covering up her now elbow length blond hair.

"So Mom," I said. "you say somthin' about mail?"

She finished drowning my waffle in chocolate chips and handed the plate to me. "Yeah. You got a letter with no return address and your name written all over the envelope."

She handed the letter to me and I was astonished to find that she wasn't joking. My first name didn't just litter the envelope; it drenched it. There were barely any white spots at all and just enough room for my full name and address on one side.

For some reason I will never understand for as long as I shall live, I had an inkling that this letter should be read by my eyes and my eyes only.

"Hey," I said, trying to sound casual. "mind if I go outside and read this?"

Mom shrugged. "Not at all kiddo."

B and C made a move to follow me. "No No," I said. "you two stay here and eat. Bianca, make sure your boy-toy doesn't steal any of my chocolate chips again. Okay?"

I grinned with delight as they both turned an intriging shade of red.

I went outside and sat on a decrotive bench that Mom kept telling me not to sit on.

The letter read:

_Dear Ember,_

_I would tell you who this is but it's too risky that this letter may fall into the wrong hands. I hope you can guess._

_Come to the ferriswheel in Nimbasa City at 8:00 sharp on Monday and make absolute sure you're alone. Don't be late, for you might miss me._

_I look forward to seeing you again._

The sender of this mysterious letter was unbeliveably obivous.

"N." I breathed.

_No, he can't be back. Not after all I went through to forget him. Not after a whole year of not N on my mind. I've been a normal girl for a whole year! After I finally get everyone to forget that I'm some sort of hero, he decides to come back?_

Part of me wanted nothing to do with this letter or the writer of it.

Yet another and much more stronger part of me remembered the teary hug he gave me just before he jumped on Reshiram's back. Not to mention he did tell me that he would return someday.

It was Tuesday. I had a week to make up my mind.

Sadly, It took a week to get to Nimbasa City on foot.

I could fly with the help of my Pidove, but I prefered walking.

I pulled a minimized Masterball off my necklace and threw it.

The ball instantly maximized and opened to reveal my Zekrom.

The great black dragon looked at me quizzically. I wasn't surprised at this, Ideal always knew when I felt sad or angry.

"Hey, what's up sweetie?" I said, stroking Ideal's arm.

Most people thought I was insane to coo at such a powerful being. I thought they were insane to only coo at the cute, weak ones. I cooed at all my Pokemon. I would coo at a Stunfisk if I had one.

Ideal brought his head down and put his face against mine and I began to cry.

_Why the hell am I crying? _ I thought bitterly. _It's not like I miss him. It was great that he left for awhile. He needed to._

_But you can't stay gone forever._ I realized.

I didn't know why I was the one he wanted to see, but I did know that I couldn't blow this off.

"Goddammit, N." I swore. "You better have a damn good reason for all this crap."

I was lucky enough that I had brought my bag holding all my essentials with me when I went outside.

I wasn't going back in for breakfast. It would be bad enough that they would all want to know what the letter said, but they would want to come to Nimbasa as well. I couldn't have that.

I recalled my Zekrom and started to speed walk to the entrance to route 1. I made sure I was deep within the trees and shrubery before I let all my pokemon out.

I let out five of them, Ideal would be noticed to easily. As Napoleon, a Serperior, Thorn, a Hydregion, Chansey, an Audino, Chibi, a Petilil and Cutie, a Litwick all formed a semi-circle around me, I pulled the letter from my back pocket and read it aloud to them.

"So," I said uncertianly to the group after I finshed reading the . "as you can tell, we are on a new journey."

Chansey, Cutie and Chibi rejoiced at this while Napoleon and Thorn remained silent.

I cleared my throat. "Ehem. If you would settle down I can finsh my speech."

The three little ones understood that I was addressing them and quieted themselves.

"Thank you. Now like I said, this is a journey. BUT this is not the kind of journey your used to. We're not going all around the reigon like last time." I said, feeling the strength in my voice grow with each word.

"Just to Nimbasa." I continued. "BUT I do get the feeling that this journey will be way more difficult that it seems at the moment. SO I don't want to see anyone slacking off just because the adventure seems small right now. Am I clear?"

They all nodded and I returned them to their Pokeballs.

I let out the world's heaviest sigh as I heard my stomach give a forceful rumble.

"Goddamit N!" I repeated. "I would've liked those waffles!"

I pulled out a granola bar and nommed on it and three others untill I reached Accumula Town.

I reached the Pokemon Center and checked out a room for the night.

I laid down on the soft, cotteny sheets and drifted to sleep cuddling Chibi.

_N. _I thought sleepily _When I find you, I promise that I not only will kick your ass, but I'll give you a hug. _


	3. N's plan

_It's late spring and Napoleon was running about with Cheren's Tepig, Scarlet. Napoleon was trying his hardest not to get hit by Scarlet's playful Ember attack._

_"I ask you, please help us in our quest for Pokemon liberation!" Yelled the freaky red eye man up on a hill. The strange men and women guarding him all had red hair and were dressed like they were on their way to a rennisance fair._

_When they had finally left, I turned to Cheren. "Pretty crazy huh?"_

_He laughed. "Yeah. Did you see those weirdos surrounding him? They all looked exactilly alike!"_

_"Yeah, I wouldn't listen to them. Everyone knows that gingers don't have souls."_

_He busted out laughing._

_The next thing I knew I was approached by a emerald haired, lime eyed boy who was spouting the same ideas as the freaks making the speech. Stranger still, he said that he could hear Napoleon speaking to him._

_"Who do you think you are, freak?" Cheren challenged. It was so strange how he defended me, almost as if he liked me; LIKED me liked me..._

_The green haired teen held his hand up to silence Cheren. He turned to me. "Let me hear your Pokemon's voice again!" He shouted as he released his Pokemon and a battle commenced._

_It was all to easy to beat him. _

_**Wow, **__I thought __**he's pretty cool. Good looking too. To bad he believes the souless gingers.**_

I woke up.

My pajamas were soaked with sweat and I was gasping for air.

Chibi opened her eyes and stood up. "Peta?"

I stroked the leaves on top of her head. "I'm fine Chibi. Go back to sleep honey." I petted her untill my touch lulled her back to slumber.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "I am going to punch him in the face." I said to no one in partictular.

I changed out of my Celebi pajamas and put on my usual outfit. I left the hat off and put my thick chocolate hair in pigtails. With luck, the different hairstyle will keep me from being recognized. Chibi woke up a second time and I recalled her into her Heal Ball

I thanked the Nurse Joy at the desk for letting me stay and walked into the bright summer sunshine.

I took three steps before I heard some kids yelling that the 'Hero of Unova' was standing in front of the Pokemon center.

I sighed as three kids, Ten year olds by the looks of them, approached me. The leader spoke up. "Hey, you're the chick with the Zekrom right?" he said rather rudely.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes I am, and don't call me a 'chick'."

He grinned and released a Watchog. "Stalker and I have been waitin' to beat your Zekrom."

I frowned. "Look pal, your Watchog does not want to battle the Legendary Zekrom. He is like a god to Pokemon. You want to show off your strength to the little gang behind you when you will just end up with an injured Pokemon. You put words in the Watchog's mouth and was going to force it to try to take down it's god. You don't deserve to battle my level 19 Litwick."

He backed up and ran away. Before he was out of earshot I could've sworn I heard the word 'bitch'.

I held my breath and kept my eyes down as I passed the very sight where my dream took place. I hated dreaming memorys. I finally entered the gatehouse and was on my way to Straiton city.

N's POV

Nearly a year had passed but the moment I returned to Unova I recived more rejection that I had anticipated.

I was as good as an orphan but who would take me?

Reshiram was as good as any parent in the sense that she protected me.

I released her.

"Good morning N." Reshiram said sereanly.

I nodded quietly.

She turned her head to the side slighty. "Zekrom and the black hero are moving closer."

"Where are they?" I asked.

"Accumula town."

"So she got my letter."

"She also listened to it."

"Pardon?"

"She is alone."

I looked down and kicked my foot untill there was a cloud of dust. "Good."

Reshiram's blue eyes drilled into me. "Are you sure about this?"

I sighed. "We have no choice. It must be done. I sought truth and she helped me find you. Now I search for something greater. She will help."

Her gaze didn't waver. "And if she refuses?"

"She won't."

Reshiram looked at the ground. "Don't become over confident N. You lost everything and you are nowhere near getting any of it back even a year later."

I felt my face get hot. "I don't want to start Plasma again! Plasma wasn't me, it was F- I mean Ghetsis. We can't keep being the bad guys of the world anymore, though. The black hero will aid us in our quest. Willingly."


End file.
